The Switch
by Ciel Black018
Summary: An AU Percy had mysteriously exchanged places with the CannonPercy! What was worse though was the fact that the AUPercy is a horny boyfriend of a certain Nico di Angelo. How would Nico react to this. Worse! How would Hades react to this!


**DISCLAIMER: I SO DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF IT'S AMAZING CHARACTERS. THEY ONLY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN.**

WARNING: For those who are yaoi and non-yaoi lovers….please don't hate me for this story. This was just a random idea in my head. Also, there would be some swearing and some mature words. Well, mature for me. You decide if it is mature on you. Anyway, have fun reading this! This is considered a yaoi story at the same time, not. Again, you decide on what this is.

**The Switch**

_**AU**_

Percy couldn't but feel euphoria after the lovemaking session he had with his boyfriend, Nico di Angelo. He watched as his boyfriend slept with his innocent face. He licked his lips. Oh how he wanted to devour those lips right now. He groaned. He can feel his lower region hardening again as he watched Nico. Seeing that even in his sleep, his boyfriend still can tempt him, he decided to just give in. He leaned forward for his kiss but before he can even touched the lips of his beloved, he fainted.

Percy really wanted to curse every single deity on the planet that day.

_**Cannon World**_

_**(AU Percy's POV)**_

Percy groaned. He just woke up with a headache. He tried to find comfort from his boyfriend but noticed that he was gone which was really weird. He suddenly rose up to look for him but all he could see was an empty bed space. His heart suddenly dropped. Where was his Nico? Where was his beloved boyfriend? He was still hard damn it! He refused to jerk off by himself.

And so, with that in mind, he went to the bathroom to take a very cold shower. He is so going to find his boyfriend after this.

It didn't really take it that long before he was done. He took a towel and dried himself. It was only after when his did go outside from the bathroom that he froze.

This was **not** the apartment that he and Nico live in the past 2 years. This place was totally different. The place was cool though since the room was very neat and awesome but the fact that Nico was not here in this room to complete the scenery really upset him. If only his lover was here then he could really appreciate this place. Also, the fact that he hadn't seen Nico really disturbed him to no end.

His depressing train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted when he heard a knock from the door. He vaguely wondered who would come looking for him. A sudden hope that it was his Nico who was there outside the door made him feel happy but as soon as the thought came in, he crushed it immediately. Nico wouldn't knock. That was a simple fact. Nico had a key to their apartment but then again, this wasn't even **his **apartment. He doesn't even know where he is today. So with a dejected sigh, he opened the door only to see the boy that he loved so much together with…Clarisse?

"There you are, Jackson! Breakfast is already starting you moron! I really don't do something like this but Chiron ordered…" Clarisse rambled on and on but Percy wasn't listening. His gaze was still fixated on Nico who was still glaring at the girl beside him.

His heart suddenly thumped. Nico was still as gorgeous as ever. But he felt something different from him. Something that is wrong.

It was then that something clicked into his mind.

Nico forgot his good morning kiss.

"Oi! Jackson! Are you still listening?!" Clarisse grumbled as Percy continued to stare at Nico, never bothering to listen to the girl that kept on rambling. He was on his own world. Just him and Nico like it always has been.

"Jackson?" Clarisse asked confused and weirded out.

Nico noticed the confuse tone that Clarisse had used and figured that something must have been wrong. He then looked at Percy who was giving him a weird look which he couldn't name at all. It was as if Percy wanted to eat him or something like that. He not some kind of food now, is he? Suddenly, for some reasons unknown though, he had a very feeling that something bad is going to happen today. And worse of all, it has something to do with him.

"Percy?" Nico asked weakly, not really sure on what to say. He was also uncomfortable with the stare that the other boy was giving him.

Nico's voice snapped Percy from his fantasy in ravishing Nico. He smirked evilly as an idea came into mind.

Nico gulped.

Clarisse shivered.

Percy decided there and then to make fantasy into a reality.

And with that in thought, he lunged like a predator to his prey. Only this time, he was the predator and Nico was the prey.

He kissed Nico in front of Clarisse who was so totally in shock. Nico, on the other hand, was frozen solid, not knowing what to do.

Percy wondered why his boyfriend didn't kiss him back but shoved the thought at the back of his mind. He just smirked and using the shock Nico had at the moment, shoved his tongue at Nico making said person to blush and froze more. It was then when Nico noticed that Percy was touching the hem of his pants trying to unbutton it did his mind went into overdrive panic. But unfortunately for him, he was still too shock to move. It was only when Percy became limp did he regained his senses back. He looked at the perpetrator who was Clarisse blushing madly and avoiding his eyes.

Nico realized that he was very much disheveled right now. His face was now red from the embarrassment that just happened. He suddenly ran from the shadows trying to get away and leaving Clarisse with Percy fainted on the ground.

"Chiron!" Nico heard Clarisse shouted before everything became dark.

Percy groaned again. He opened his eyes only to see Clarisse standing in front of him together with some others. But currently he didn't care. He was busy glaring at Clarisse.

"You! How dare you!" Percy shouted angrily.

"How dare I? You literally scarred me for life with your little stunt Jackson!" Clarisse shouted back. "What were you thinking?"

"I was about to fucking screw him! I was supposed to take him to bed and made him scream my name! You are a cock blocker! I can't believe you would do that!" Percy screamed only to meet in silence.

Clarisse was gaping at him.

Dionysus, who was drinking, suddenly choked.

Chiron was staring at Percy weirdly.

Percy Jackson was oblivious to it all.

"I need to go look for Nico again. This time though, I will be going alone." Percy decided and stood up.

It was then that the people realized that Nico's innocence was in the line.

"Don't you have Annabeth already?" Clarisse asked, "Why are you so into Nico today?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Percy asked in confusion though his mind is still swirling with plans on how to trap Nico.

"Are you messing with me, Jackson? I thought you and Annabeth are going out." Clarisse said as she shrugged nonchalantly. What she didn't expect was to be at the receiving end of Percy's I'll-kill-you-for-saying-something-stupid look.

"Are you saying that I am cheating on Nico?" Percy said. He was livid right now. How dare her accuse him of being a cheater. Now he knew why Nico wasn't kissing him back. First, she cock blocks him and now, she's accusing him of being a cheater? He's been loyal to Nico. Never would he cheat on him. Never. Annabeth was like a sister to him. He doesn't harbor any feelings to her. His heart only beats for his beloved one.

"But-" Clarisse started to protest but Percy didn't hear of it. He went outside leaving the three occupants inside the room.

"Is it just me or was Jackson being weird today?" Clarisse asked but was only met with silence. It was okay though. She was expecting of this already.

"So Peter Johnson's a gay. Never knew." Dionysus mumbled to himself and continued to drink his preferred beverage. Afterall, he was still in punishment from his dear old daddy.

Nico was sitting beneath the tree. His heart was still pounding from nervousness. His eyes darted from left to right as if Percy was going to emerge from there. He was paranoid. But really, you couldn't blame him.

Last time he checked, Percy was straight. Heck, **he** was straight and is still is one. What Percy did to him totally shocked him. He can still feel the lips on his and worst of all, his tongue. He can still feel the warmth the tongue left to him.

Nico whimpered. Why was he even thinking this anyway? He should probably hide at his dad's palace right now before Percy can find him.

"There you are Nico!" a familiar voice said. Too late.

Nico paled. Oh gods no. How did Percy find him so fast anyway?

"Nico.." Percy said in a whisper. He has finally found the boy. His eyes glazed as he watched Nico whimper in fear. Unfortunately, Percy misunderstand the whimper.

Percy stepped forward.

Nico paled more. He then decided that going to his father's palace is a much much more better idea.

"Daaadddd!" Nico uncharacteristically shouted as shadows engulfed him taking him directly to his father's realm or more precisely, to his father's throne room.

Percy could only look in shock and fear as shadows engulfed his boyfriend. He tried to reach for him. Really he did. But before his fingers could even touch his beloved, Nico suddenly vanished. Percy gaped in shock then looked furious. Someone decided to take **his **Nico away from him. Whoever that is, is going to pay. Hard.

He didn't bother to think that disappearing to the shadows was impossible. Well, to his world anyway. He was too focused on his kidnapped boyfriend.

_**~Underworld- Hades' Throne Room~**_

Hades was quite surprised to see that his only living son suddenly dropped by. But what surprised him more was the fact that his son was much paler than before and is somewhat..traumatized? Yep. Traumatized.

"Nico? What are you doing here?" Hades asked with uncertainty. He still wasn't used with being closed to his son. It was new to him. But Nico is the only one left that reminded him of his beloved Maria.

Persephone, who was beside him, just frowned. She still dislikes Nico but because she needs to be a good wife than she must tolerate this. She hates Nico and Nico feels the same. But still, she was curious as to why he was even here. Didn't they make an agreement that he would come here only when Hades summoned him or when there is an emergency?

"It's…Percy. He's been acting weird since this morning." Nico said after he was done panicking.

"That spawn of my brother? What did he do now?" Hades said in quite an annoyed voice. He doesn't want to hear anymore of this Jackson fellow.

"You dare come here just for that? I thought it was an emergency. Go back to you ca-" Persephone said but was cut off by Nico's loud shout.

"No! Anything but that!" Nico shouted making the two immortals raised a brow at that statement. "Percy's acting really weird. We went to his cabin hours ago to wake him up. When we did arrive, Clarisse was busy arguing with Percy but Percy wasn't listening. He was giving me a weird look. It was then I had a very bad feeling when he smirked. He then proceeded to kiss me-"

"Kiss you!" Hades roared in anger while Persephone sat there in shock.

"Yeah, and then he shoved his to-tongue at my own and it was really weird. He was also playing with the hem of my pants-" Nico's voice grew quieter as he talked while two immortals just sat there in pure shock. Nico was blushing red from embarrassment at having to tell his dad and his wife at what had happened.

"He did what!" Hades roared again in anger as he tried to process the fact that **his** son's innocence was almost tainted by that person. He then turned to Persephone and ordered her to call Dionysus to confirm it. Persephone obliged. She was too shocked at the fact that Percy Jackson was gay. And a horny one too. It was only when Dionysus face appeared on the Iris message did she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Dionysus." Hades growled.

"Oh…it's you. So you heard the news? It hasn't even spread yet." Dionysus said in amusement.

"That's not the reason why I called." Hades said through gritted teeth.

"Oh..I know the reason. I can't believe it as well. Never knew that Peter was gay. He was saying something along the lines of taking Nicolle to bed and make him scream his name. Apparently, he was planning to fucking screw with your son." Dionysus said and watched in mild amusement as he watched two immortals and a demigod froze in between fear and awe. Fear on what Percy was planning to do with Nico and awe because Percy was really serious in doing it.

"Oh..and he is now searching frantically for you. He shouting something about you being kidnapped." Dionysus said.

"Does he knows?" Nico asked warily. **'Oh please say no!'**

Dionysus smirked evilly.

"Oh yes he does now. Apparently the twins or something recommended him where to find you." Dionysus said.

"Curse them." Nico growled then paled. Oh gods he was so dead.

"Oh well, it was nice talking to you." Dionysus said but before the line died, he heard something that might give him nightmares.

"Nico! I'm coming!" Percy's voice was heard.

"Nico. Go to your room. Now!" Hades shouted as he ordered his son.

Nico doesn't need to be told twice. He complied eagerly as he ran very fast towards his room and locked the doors and windows. Just in case.

After Nico left, Persephone backed away from her husband. Hades was livid that was for sure and it was very understandable. No parent wants to have their child being tainted in their innocence. No one. Hades is no exception.

Black flames erupted from the ground as it shook. Persephone decided to leave right there and then but before she completely disappeared she heard her husband shout.

"Percy Jackson!"

**DATE CREATED: **August 4, 2013

A/N: Hahahaha…oh my god. When I first made this, I was so laughing hard. This is only a scenario on what would happen. Also, I would mark this one as complete. I have no any idea on what to do with this anymore but if you like this, then be sure to wait for the other version of Switch! This time it would be Cannon Nico who would be transported in an Alternate Universe with them as lovers. What was worse was that all the people there knew that Nico and Percy are an item. Hahaha…I had so much fun with that. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this story.

Anyway, for those who are waiting for the Guardians Amongst the Demons, just want to say that it would updated either today or tomorrow. So...uhmm..bye! See you tomorrow or something!

Ciel Black018 logging out.


End file.
